I Hated You, Then I Got To Know You
by Brookester27
Summary: A Mitchsen one-shot of how Aubrey got to know Beca's other side. Rated T for language.


**This is just me giving Mitchsen a shot after noticing that there seems to be a lack of Mitchsen. I apologize if it's absolute rubbish.**

**It's rather short, too.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen was not one to fall for the kinds of people that didn't give a shit. She hated people with tons of tattoos and unnecessary piercings. She despised plaid, combat boots, and the color black. People who were half a foot shorter than her were completely off the list as well. Smirking annoyed her to no end (why not _smile_ for fucks sake). Aubrey Posen wanted someone tall, chiseled, and formal. That someone also had to have a penis. A penis, dammit! Breasts and a vagina were a big 'no, no' for the Posen daughters.

However, Aubrey was just as surprised as everyone else when she started dating Beca Mitchell – resident badass of Barden University and the one who was everything she said she'd never date. The brunette was short and most certainly didn't have a penis (Aubrey was quite surprised when she found out Beca was rather toned – much like a chiseled and pale statue with obnoxiously large breasts). She had tattoos, unnecessary ear monstrosities, and the I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. The midget wore plaid on a daily basis, had several pairs of scuffed combat boots, used _way_ too much black eye shadow, and annoyed the fuck out of Aubrey. Aubrey hated it (yet still managed to love it) up until she found out that badass, DJ extraordinaire Beca Mitchell was a natural nerd and big ol' softie at heart.

* * *

"I brought lunch!"

Aubrey stepped into her girlfriend's dorm. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that Beca was snoring lightly from under her blankets. The blonde placed the pizza box on a clear space on Beca's desk before yanking back the brunette's blankets. Aubrey grinned when she noticed that Beca was wearing neon green short shorts (showing off her short and impossibly pale legs) and one of Aubrey's oversized t-shirts. Her grin only grew when she saw the stuffed moose that Beca was holding.

"Beca, time to wake up," Aubrey said, shaking the brunette by the shoulder. Beca mumbled incoherently and her nose scrunched. "I brought pizza!"

"Don't care," Beca grumbled.

"When do you deny food?"

"When I'm trying to sleep – like right now."

"You're such a smartass when you're half-asleep."

"Babe, I'm like that all the time."

Aubrey grinned again. She quickly swatted Beca's shoulder. "Now, wake up – we're eating this pizza."

"Can Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops eat with us?" Beca asked, holding up the stuffed moose so its marbles for eyes were staring into Aubrey's emerald eyes. "He's hungry too, y'know." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Beca gave the stuffed animal a shake. "He wants a kiss before he eats."

"Why don't you kiss him?" Aubrey said.

"Because he wants a kiss from his favorite blonde," Beca answered.

Aubrey smirked. "I want to hear it from Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops himself."

_"Kiss me!"_ Beca said in a ridiculously high voice as she shook the stuffed animal. _"Come on, 'Bree 'Bree! You know you want to kiss these delightfully soft moose lips!"_

The blonde snorted. She finally just placed a kiss on the snout of the moose. Beca grinned and dropped Foo-Foo to her side as Aubrey leaned down and kissed the brunette. Aubrey quickly pulled away and playfully scrunched her nose.

"You have morning breath."

"I kiss you when _you_ have morning breath!"

"Yeah, that's when you have it too and it doesn't really matter then!"

"Can we just eat that pizza now?"

* * *

"I still can't believe that you and Shawshank are shagging," Fat Amy said nonchalantly before sipping at the alcohol in her plastic cup.

Aubrey scowled at the large Australian. "We are not _shagging_. It's called _dating_, Amy!"

"But you two have shagged, correct?" Amy asked.

"I refuse to answer that question," Aubrey answered as her cheeks began to flush.

"How many times have you guys done it?"

_"Amy!"_

The blonde held up her hands in surrender. Fat Amy then turned on her heel and wandered through the crowd to where Aubrey guessed all the alcohol was. Beca suddenly appeared at Aubrey's other side, smirking when the blonde jumped.

"So what was the point of this party again?" Beca asked.

"I don't even know at this point," Aubrey sighed.

Beca grinned. "Since everyone's drunk, I can do this without anyone gawking like a fish out of water."

Aubrey opened her mouth to ask what 'this' was, but her question was answered when Beca pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

Beca drug her feet along the floor as she followed after Aubrey. The blonde had decided to go to the mall to spend the money she had received for her birthday. Beca – being the complete moron she is – thought that it would be fun to tag along with her girlfriend. She was horribly mistaken.

"We've been into nearly every single store and the only thing you've bought is a new pair of running shoes," Beca whined.

"Just be glad I haven't bought everything that caught my interest because you'd be the one carrying all the bags," Aubrey said smugly.

Beca groaned. "Can we at least sit down for a bit?"

"Fine."

The short brunette practically ran to the nearest bench and collapsed into it with a sigh of relief. Aubrey grinned and sat beside her girlfriend, setting the bag with her shoes in the empty spot beside her. Beca's head lolled to the side and landed on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere of my own choice next?" Beca asked.

"Sure."

"Can you rub my feet?"

"No."

"Dammit."

The two girls sat for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence, watching everyone walk by. They received several odd stares, but they honestly didn't give a shit about what other people thought of their clasped hands. The Bellas had accepted their relationship with open arms and they didn't need anyone else's acceptance.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Aubrey asked.

Beca quickly glanced at the stores around her. She grinned when she noticed one that seemed promising. The brunette pointed at the store.

"_Toys R Us._ Seriously, Bec?"

"Dixie Chick serious."

"You just lost all your badass points, Mitchell. They converted to 'adorable as fuck' points."

"I can deal with that, Posen."

* * *

**This was meant to show a side of Beca that wasn't shown in the movie or whatever, but she probably turned out to be way too childish. Oh well...**

**Obviously, Mitchsen doesn't come to me that easily. However, Bechloe is my main OTP, but I'm fine with any ship. Besides Jeca. Jeca is not acceptable in my mind.**

**If you think I should try another ship (or should just stay the hell with Bechloe), let me know!**


End file.
